This invention relates to fishing equipment. More specifically, this invention provides a more efficient system for releasing and retrieving an artificial fishing lure that has become snagged in underwater debris.
Typically, fishing lures are used by fisherman when fishing with a casting method. The lures are made from a variety of materials and in a variety of shapes. Typically each lure has one or more fishing hooks that are attached to the lure. In addition, the lures may be either weighted or have weights attached to the line to allow them to be used at different depths of water. Casting involves the fisherman casting a lure and line into a river or lake and then slowly reeling the lure back in. Fishing along the shore or bottom is often a preferred place to catch fish. During this process, the hooks of the lure may become snagged on a variety of debris, including rock or plant debris. Generally, the fisherman will have no choice but to pull on the line to try to free the lure. The pulling may free the lure. If the pulling does not free the lure then either the line may have to be cut or the line may break, both resulting in loss of the lure.
There have been numerous attempts to design a device to free a snagged lure. Many of the devices can be used successfully on occasion, but still too frequently fail. Other devices are too complicated or costly.
A primary object of the present invention is to fulfill the above-mentioned need by the provision of a fishing lure retrieval system to improve fishing lure retrieval. A further primary object of the present invention is to provide such a fishing lure retrieval system which is efficient, inexpensive, and handy. Other objects of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following invention descriptions.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, this invention provides a fishing lure retrieval system for capturing a lure having at least one hook, at the end portion of a fishing line, snagged under water by debris, comprising, in combination: an elongated hollow round cylindrical body means for impacting the debris, such body means having a circular top end portion, a circular bottom end portion, and a middle portion; entry means in such body means for permitting removable entry of the fishing line into an interior of such body means, such entry means comprising a slot having a diagonal portion in such middle portion; blocker means for physically blocking exit of the fishing line from at least one such end portion of such body means. It also provides such a fishing lure retrieval system further comprising, attached to such body means at such circular bottom end portion, snaring means for snaring the hook. And it provides such a fishing lure retrieval system further comprising, attached to such body means at such circular top end portion, attachment means for attaching a retrieval line to such body means.
Further it provides such a system wherein such attachment means comprises centering means for maintaining symmetrical forces by centering the retrieval line at about a center of such circular top end portion. And still further it provides such a system wherein such blocker means comprises friction means for removable attachment onto such body means in such manner as to cover at least one end portion of such slot.
Additionally, according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, this invention provides a fishing lure retrieval system for capturing a lure having at least one hook, at the end portion of a fishing line, snagged under water by debris, comprising, in combination: an elongated hollow round cylindrical body structured and arranged to impact the debris, such body having a circular top end portion, a circular bottom end portion, and a middle portion; at least one slot in such body for permitting removable entry of the fishing line into an interior of such body, such slot having a diagonal portion in such middle portion; and at least one blocker structured and arranged to physically block exit of the fishing line from at least one such end portion of such body. And it provides such a fishing lure retrieval system further comprising, attached to such body at such circular bottom end portion, a snare structured and arranged to snare the hook. Still further, it provides such a system further comprising, attached to such body at such circular top end portion, an attachment structured and arranged to attach a retrieval line to such body.
Even further, it provides such a fishing lure retrieval system wherein such attachment is structured and arranged to maintaining symmetrical forces by centering the retrieval line at about a center of such circular top end portion; and, further, wherein such blocker is structured and arranged to removably attach by friction onto such body in such manner as to cover at least one end portion of such slot; and, further, wherein such blocker is structured and arranged to removably attach by friction onto such body in such manner as to cover at least one end portion of such slot.
Moreover, it provides such a fishing lure retrieval system wherein such slot comprises a diagonal slot in such body, such slot intersecting such circular top end portion at a first intersection and such circular bottom end portion at a second intersection, such first and second intersections being situated about 180 degrees from each other; and such slot intersects a plane of both such circular top end portion and such circular bottom end portion at an angle of about 45 degrees. And it provides such a fishing lure retrieval system wherein each such blocker comprises a respective U-shaped blocker, each fitting tightly over a respective such first and second intersection and frictionally clamping onto such body. And further, it provides such a fishing lure retrieval system wherein such attachment comprises an upside-down V-shaped retrieval line tie bar located about along a diameter to and above such cylindrical body. And still further, it provides such a fishing lure retrieval system wherein such snare comprises a spaced plurality of chains. Even further, it provides such a fishing lure retrieval system wherein such body comprises a steel tube at least about xe2x85x9 inch thick; such slot intersects a plane of both such circular top end portion and such circular bottom end portion at an angle of about 45 degrees; and such body is about four inches long and has about a two-inch outer diameter.
In addition, according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, this invention provides a fishing lure retrieval system for capturing a lure having at least one hook, at the end portion of a fishing line, snagged under water by debris, comprising, in combination: an elongated hollow round cylindrical body having a circular top end portion, a circular bottom end portion, and a middle portion; a diagonal slot in such body, such slot intersecting such circular top end portion at a first intersection and such circular bottom end portion at a second intersection, such first and second intersections being situated about 180 degrees from each other; two respective U-shaped blockers, each fitting tightly over a respective such first and second intersection and frictionally clamping onto such body; attached to such body at such circular bottom end portion, a spaced plurality of chains; and attached to such body at such circular top end portion, an upside-down V-shaped retrieval line tie bar located about along a diameter to and above such cylindrical body. It also provides such a fishing lure retrieval system wherein such body and tie bar comprise a unitary construction and such chains are welded to such body. And it provides such a system wherein: one end of such tie bar is attached to such body at about 90 degrees from such first intersection; and such spaced plurality of chains comprises four chains spaced equally around such circular bottom end portion, wherein at least two of such chains are each attached to such body at about 45 degrees from such second intersection.
Even further, it provides such a fishing lure retrieval system wherein: such body comprises a steel tube at least about xe2x85x9 inch thick; such slot intersects a plane of both such circular top end portion and such circular bottom end portion at an angle of about 45 degrees; such body is about four inches long and has about a two-inch outer diameter; and each such chain is about six inches long.